


Forbiden love

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Poor!Rumple, Princess!Belle, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Thriller, Violence, angust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: Rumplestiltskin was hired to be the horse handler of the lands of Avonlea, but his life will turn upside down when he realizes that he is in love with the princess, and will turn even more when I find out that she is also in love with him





	1. Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I have posted this in another site in Portuguese, but I really wanted to do a aternative version of it.

It was a Thursday night, and the next day would have a festive duel between gentlemen, and that would mean that Rumpelstiltiskin would have to work double as festive events would have to be perfect. Rumpelstiltiskin had been hired to work in the lands of Avonlea for two days, and all he knew was that there was a king and his daughter the heir to the throne.

Rumpelstiltiskin was poor, he had no money, no family, and his only friends were the horses.

“Hello?” Belle asks, stepping deeper into the stable.

“Your Highness, I did not expect your visit” says Rumpel a little nervous with a royal presence.

“Are you the new horse handler?” She asks, pointing at him.

“Yes, I am” Rumpel says.

“What's your name?” Belle asks, approaching him.

“Rumpelstiltiskin your highness”he says.

“Can I  call you Rumpel?”  Belle asks shyly.

“Hum ... of course I ... I've never had a nickname” Rumpel says sincerely.

“But what about your friends?” Belle asks curiously.

“I don’t have  friends, Your Highness”

“And your family?”

“I'm at a point in my life when horses are my family.” he says with a weak, sad laugh.

“I ... I'm sorry.” Belle says, feeling sorry for the man, but more and more intrigued I to meet him.

“It's all right, Your Highness” says Rumpel, smiling.

“Belle.”

“What?” He asks, confused.

“You can call me Belle” Belle says with a warm smile.

“It was nice to met you, Belle.” said shyly.

“It was nice to met you too, Rumple. I have to go now ... I'll see you later?” She asks.

“Sure.” he replies ‘great first impression’ he thinks as he sees her pulling away from the stable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be very short in the beginning, but they will increase in the course of history

Rumpelstiltiskin's daily life was always the same and he could not complain. Every day he wakes up around 6:10, feeds the horses and takes care of them, sometimes he has a scold or another for not doing something right ... but he prefers to stay away from that, all he wants is not to call to the attention of the king. He did not like the king, not after all he'd done to him, but he could not say the same about his daughter. He barely knew her, but he could tell she was extremely beautiful , her brown hair with light curls at the ends, his shy but bold way of talking to people and his crystal blue eyes, he could get lost in those eyes forever and. ... wait ... yes, he should stop thinking about the princess or get in trouble.

 

The day would be full, so he would have to wake up early and start all over again, but it was only at nightfall that he realized that the water was over, so he decided to go to the well to get more. When he was about to return with a full bucket in his hands, he noticed someone's presence and ... was exactly who he thought he was. She was as beautiful as ever, sitting on a bench with a book in her hands. He managed to read the title, "Her Handsome Hero," he had already read this story once at some point in his childhood so he thought to go talk to her:

 

"It's a good book, Your Highness”  he says, looking in his direction.

 

“What? ... ah the book, right, thank you and ... I already told you, it's Belle” she says with a smile.

 

"Of course, Belle, I'm sorry” he says shyly.

 

“It's all right. What are you doing here at this hour? “ She asks curiously

 

"The water ran out and I had to come get more" he explains, showing the bucket to her.

 

“Right.”

 

"I have to go back” he says. "The guards are approaching, and it wouldn’t  be very good for me if they saw me talking to you”

 

"I understand" she says sadly.

 

"Have a good night, Belle." He said smiling, he didn’t wanted to go back, he wanted to stay there and continue talking to her, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t because after all, he was just a mere servant of the king

 

"So do you" she says, watching him leave.

 

"Your Highness, what you are doing here at this hour of the night?”  says a guard approaching Belle "The king would not wish to know of this. Let’s go, I will accompany you to his chambers"

 

“All right, Stan.”

 

It seems that the conversation she wanted to have with Rumpel would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a princess was not as easy as the books. You should be perfect, travel, compliment everyone you see ahead and be pampered by maids all the time.

 

Belle's 18th birthday would be in a month and there would be a ball to celebrate. She was worried about it ... but there was more to think, like a certain horse trainer: Rumpelstiltiskin. Belle could not stop thinking about him from the day she met him. If she has ever felt alone with so many people around her, imagine when you have no one! She was more and more interested in getting to know him. His deep brown eyes, his mysterious air, his long hair falling over his shoulder, hair that did not look good on most men, but with him were different, and his shy, polite way of behaving.

 

So Belle had a great idea to get them to know each other better.

 

She was going to the stable when her father saw her.

 

—Where are you going Belle?- he said, going to Belle.

 

—I was going to the garden- she said turning around and walking again.

—Stan told me he found you near the well late at night.Is that true?- he asked, his arms crossed.

—Yes, it's true ... but why all this?

—You know how I feel about staying out late.

—Yes and I also know what you think of going out, making friends or staying away from you.

—Belle, do not say that. I just want to protect you ... and it's only a month away for your birthday ball and you need to have a husband and ...

—Wait. What! And what does this have to do with our conversation?- she asks, her eyes wide.

—Yes. Pretenders from other kingdoms sent letters confirming the presence on his ball and one of them should serve him.

—No! No way!- she walks away from him.—I'm not going to marry someone I do not love!- she says as she walks out and returns to her main focus.

 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️ 

 

When she entered the stable he found Rumpel brushing affectionately the mane of a horse, then approached:

 

—Hi.

—Hello, what can I do for you?- he asked, smiling.

—Could you make two horses for me?

—Of course! Do you want to hang out with someone today, Belle?

—Yes ... but I do not know if he's going to want to walk with me.- she asks, approaching him.

—Why do not you ask him?

—You're right ... would you like to walk with me?- she asks hopefully.

—What? Would you like to walk with me?- he asks in amazement.

—Yes. But you did not answer my question. Would you like to ride with me?


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins exactly where the previous one stopped.

He was confused by this proposal. She really wanted his company and he could not turn her down.

 

—I'd love to- he said with a sincere smile.

 

—So let's go?- Belle asks, riding her horse.

➿

Already on the road they settled into a quiet conversation.

 

—So you've always been a horse-trainer?- she asked.

 

—Yes. I have always loved horses- he says -And, your Highness, why would you like to spend your Saturday morning with a poor horse-trainer?- asked with a playful look that elicited a laugh from Belle.

 

—First, I was bored and second, these horses mean a lot to me and I had to see if the new caregiver is reliable- she said as an excuse.

 

—I understood, so you were bored in your perfect life- he joked.

 

—My life is not perfect and it's far from it, it's rules and more rules to follow ... you know, sometimes I feel like taking a horse and coming out of nowhere- she says thoughtfully.

 

—Ia it so bad?- he asks curiously.

 

—Yes ... but of course being a princess has its advantages, but it's enough about me. You told me that you do not have family or friends, why?- she asks curiously.

 

He does not say anything, just looks ahead with chin raised with a sad look.

 

—I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should not have asked, I just ...- efore she could say anything, he interrupted her.

 

—My parents ... well, it's complicated, my mother abandoned me when I was 6 and my father died in the war when I was only 9. Ogres invaded our village and I hid until they left. it was Jefferson, we were best friends, we lived on the street and we had a certain day when we were hungry ... we had not eaten for three days, so we went to the bakery and asked a father for the baker ... but he refused to give we came back at night and stole the bread until we were seen robbing and we were accused of thieves and homeless and then they killed Jefferson in front of me as a lesson about not stealing or I would have the same fate as him.

 

Belle, who was curious now, was shocked by this story, how sad her past was, but she was glad he had told her. She wanted to ask who had discovered them, but she did not have the guts.

 

—I'm sorry ... I really am- she said, looking at him.

 

—I know and thank you- he says with a genuine smile —We went back to the stable.

 

—Thanks, I had fun- she said as she got off the horse.

 

—I thank you, you know, some time ago I do not talk to anyone like that.

 

—That's what friends are for- she says, smiling.

 

—We are friends?- he asks shocked.

 

—Of course, I mean, my horses are in good hands- she says, making him laugh.

 

—I have to go back- she says. —It was great to spend that time with you.

 

—I liked too.- he says and smiled 

 

—I'll see you later- she says as she leaves.

 

—Of course.

 

After many years, Rumpelstiltiskin finally had a friend ... a true friend. He could not help but smile at that.


End file.
